coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8926 (14th June 2016)
Plot Billy calls at No.11 to collect some of his things prior to conducting Callum's funeral. Todd offers his help, knowing how difficult things are for him. The Metcalfes' summerhouse is delivered. Billy tells David and Kylie that Sarah plans to be at the service and Gemma also begs Kylie to attend. Cathy opens a card from Nessa and reads that she’s moving to Bali until Christmas. Alex isn't bothered. Macca tells the Platts to stay away from the funeral. Jason tells Pat how much he appreciates his help. Bethany asks Sarah to help her with her exam revision but, distracted, she refuses. Bethany’s hurt. Kylie suggests to Max he might want to attend his Dad’s funeral but he refuses. When Yasmeen suggests out loud that conservatories are common, Sally orders Tim to get the summerhouse built. Against the family’s advice, Sarah sets off for Callum’s funeral. Hearing that Sarah has gone, David tells Todd who agrees to fetch her back. Cathy stresses when Jordan calls on Alex. As a nervous Billy prepares for the funeral, Marion thanks him for his help, making him feel even more conflicted. Yasmeen's orangery glass is delivered at the yard. As Pat and Jason set off in the van, Phelan notices the yard gates are unlocked. He phones a mate and instructs him to steal the glass. Lee arrives at the church and begs him for money but Billy refuses. Egged on by Jordan, Alex pulls a sickie, making out to Cathy that he’s actually really upset about his mum. Cathy gives him the afternoon off. Tim enlists Craig's help in erecting the summerhouse but eschews reading the instructions. Kylie and Max plant a tree on the Red Rec to commemorate Callum’s life. The funeral begins with Macca and his other druggie friends acting as pallbearers. The police also attend, as does Sarah. The pressure becomes too much for Billy and he hurries from the pulpit. Todd arrives and hears what has happened. Phelan distracts Jason with a pub lunch to keep him from the yard while the robbery takes place. Todd finds Billy and orders him to get on with the service for Marion’s sake. The wonky summerhouse is a disaster and Craig runs off. Billy resumes the service. Jason discovers the break-in. Bethany confides in Craig that she walked out of her exam. Marion thanks Sarah for coming and suggests that she’d like to be involved in Harry and Max’s lives. Sarah gazes blankly at her and Todd hurries her away. Lee watches from a distance. Sally angrily berates Tim when she sees the state of the summerhouse, amusing Yasmeen and Sharif. Kate, Eva, Maria and Mary attend another belly-dancing class. Jason is annoyed with Pat for telling Yasmeen that his distracted state caused the robbery. Alex returns and shows Gemma a video of him racing cars with Jordan. He fails to notice Cathy peering over his shoulder. Pat gains Eileen's sympathy over his argument with Jason. Sarah is even more distracted than ever when she returns home. David and Kylie are horrified to hear that DS Kerr was at the funeral. Sean finds Billy upset in the Rovers and suggests they could start again. Billy suggests they talk while Todd watches on. Caz joins the belly dancers for a drink in the Rovers and agrees to join them when she's recovered. Her constant presence annoys Sophie. Cathy berates Alex for driving illegally and orders Jordan out when he calls in the cafe. Alex is furious. Eileen gets Jason to admit he over-reacted. In the Rovers, Lee approaches Sarah and introduces himself. He says that Billy has asked him to help keep an eye on her. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Macca - Gareth Berliner *Jordan - Lee Armstrong *Marion Logan - Susan Cookson *Lee Mayhew - Richard Crehan *DS Kerr - Emily Woof Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Garden *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *V Court Fitness *St. Mary's Church - Exterior, interior and side room *Red Rec Notes *This one-hour episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. *Location recording for St. Mary's Church took place at the identically named church in Prestwich, Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Max refuses to attend Callum's funeral; Marion suggests to a stunned Sarah that she'd like to be involved in Harry and Max's lives; Billy is plagued by another visit from Lee; and Cathy berates Alex for driving illegally. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,590,000 viewers (8th place). *Due to changes to the schedules caused by the Euro 2016 football tournament, no episodes were transmitted on Wednesday 15th or Friday 17th June. Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Extended episodes